Many file formats exist for storing media files. Popular media play-back software such as Apple Inc.'s ITUNES® and WINDOWS® Media Player can recognize and decode many of the most common file formats. For example, uncompressed digital audio files can be stored in the “WAVE” file format which can be read and decoded by ITUNES® and WINDOWS® Media Player. Since they are uncompressed, WAVE files take up a great deal of space on a computer's storage media. The MP3 file is another popular file format that allows for compressed digital audio files which occupy less space on a computer's storage media. However, one drawback of compressed audio file formats such as MP3 is that resulting sound quality is compromised.
A number of “lossless” compressed audio file formats have emerged to address the audio degradation problems commonly associated with other compressed file formats such as MP3 and WMA. One such lossless file format is FLAC, which stands for Free Lossless Audio Codec. FLAC is likely the most widely used file format for digital storage and distribution of high quality audio, and is used extensively by commercial music download services selling high resolution music (24 bit, 88.2 kHz or higher sample rate). However, wider use of the FLAC file format is limited by the fact that Apple's ITUNES® (one of the most popular digital media players available) is not capable of decoding FLAC files to allow playback. ITUNES® inability to play FLAC files may be due to the fact that Apple offers a competing lossless file format called “Apple Lossless.”
Current methods of circumventing ITUNES'® inability to play FLAC involve converting the audio file to other file formats that ITUNES® can recognize. These methods are disadvantageous because the file conversion represents a significant inconvenience to the user, and requires significant extra storage space (if the original is archived).
Therefore a need exists in the art for playing and integrating incompatible media file types (such as FLAC files) with commercially available media playback software that offers ease of use.